Maggie Greene (Comic Series)
:For the TV series character, see (TV Series). Maggie Greene is the last living member of the Greene Family. She's the wife of Glenn and surrogate mother to Sophia Character Pre-Apocalypse Maggie grew up in the city, and after her mother's death, moved with the rest of the family back to Hershel's childhood home/farm. She attended school in the area along with most of her other siblings and went to college for one semester before her father ran out of money and was forced to pull her out. Shortly before the apocalypse occured, she started dating a guy (a 'jerk' she admitted him being but whom she didn't stop dating for whatever reason). Hershel's Farm When Otis shot Carl Grimes by accident, Hershel helped Carl, and Rick and his group met the Greene family. Maggie had her eyes on Glenn for a bit and took notice to his attraction to Carol. At night, she and Glenn shared a discussion on the porch about relationships, and it eventually lead to the two of them having sex. They remained close after that and almost immedietely began to develop more than just casual feelings for one another. She was deeply distraught over the deaths of some of her siblings after the barn attack occurred, but was comforted by Glenn and the two of them had sex once more. In the monring though, Hershel caught the two in bed and lashed out at Glenn, while Maggie both defended him and herself, exclaiming how she should be in control of her own life. When Hershel orders the survivor group to leave, Maggie convinces him to let Glenn stay because of her newfound love for him. The Prison Maggie, Glenn, and her family realized that the farm was becoming increasingly unsafe, and accepted Rick's invitation to join the rest of the survivor group at a nearby semi-abandoned prison. There, life seemed to be bearable. Maggie and Glenn continued to have sex, and both of them decided to cut their hair (with Glenn resorting to shaving all of it off) to further help themselves adjust to the new world. Her father comes to terms with her relationship with Glenn and promises he won't be a burden to her. One day, tragedy strikes her as she and Hershel stumble upon the mutilated corpses of her two youngest sisters, with one disturbed inmate being responsible for the crime. She's distraught over the deaths and remains in a state of shock for several hours. She initially wants to end her relationship with Glenn, fearing that he'll die just like most of her other siblings. Glenn attempts to console her, and eventually makes her see the light. Before the inmate is hanged, Maggie shoots him to death in cold blood, showing little to no emotion. It satisfies her, and soon, she returns mostly to being her old self (though she's a bit more hardened) Glenn proposes to her weeks after the incident, and she happily accepts. Hershel, ecstatic over the news of the proposal, has Glenn's blessing and marries them in the cafeteria. They enjoy married life for a bit, until Maggie begins to get depressed. She desperately wants to have a child, acknowledging her admiration towards Lori, but knows that, in a world surrounded by death, life is evanescent and futile. The Governor from Woodbury attacked the prison along with a group of his followers. Their lives being in grave danger, Maggie, Glenn, and Sophia decided to follow Dale, Andrea, and the twin boys in their plan to escape before it was too late. Before they left in the RV, she tearfully embraced her father one last time, who had decided to stay at the prison along with her brother, to fight back the Governor's assault. She was comforted and reassured by him and then sent on her way. Hershel's Farm Redux They fled to Hershel's Farm and stayed there temporarily. At that point in time, Sophia looked up to Maggie as a parental figure and began to pretend that she actually was her mother. Maggie, despite being concerned for the girl's well-being, found it the perfect substitute for her previous wanting of a child, and thus she and Glenn guarded over her. She and Glenn later came across Rick, his son Carl, and Michonne. Her initial happiness was suddenly turned into grief when she found out that neither her father nor her brother managed to survive the attack. This news tore her apart, as well as living in the house when it had so many memories of the past. She eventually decided she could no longer cope with all the death in her world and attempted to commit suicide by hanging herself in the woods. Glenn tried to rescue her by cutting the ropes and even trying to perform CPR. Abraham however, one of the new survivors they had found, didn't want to take a chance and tried to shoot Maggie in the head. Rick threatened to shoot Abraham if he decided to shoot Maggie and with the tension reaching dangerous levels, Maggie awakened from the blackout. She's ashamed of what she did, largely due to the fact that she abandoned Sophia . Glenn later talks to Maggie about why she hanged herself, about her depression over losing her family and their inability to conceive. Maggie then told Glenn that she did know she loved him and that he is what has been and will continue to be keeping her strong; not only for Sophia, but for herself in general. Alexandria Safe-Zone Maggie quickly adjusts to life inside the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and adapts well to the community (moreso than some of the others within the group). She becomes closer to Sophia than before, and further develops the mothering side to her. However, she becomes increasingly clingy and worried about Glenn, and shows a growing dislike for him going on supply runs or any missions that place him in danger's way. Their marital problems are further complicated by a lack of intimacy since her suicide attempt, and Glenn eventually airs his frustration with Maggie's changes in attitude, to which she admits her continuing insecurity and melancholy after the incident. They make up not long after that and return to being a loving family of three. When a large herd of zombies break into the Safe-Zone, Maggie and Sophia stay behind in Rick's house, as the group attempts to make an escape, mainly because both Maggie and Sophia are slow runners and would never make it. Maggie, wanting to protect Sophia, chooses to stay behind. Oddly enough, with the thanks of Rick and Michonne, inspiring the citzens to fight back, the zombies are killed off. She later shows signs to Glenn through some arguments they have that she may be resorting back to her suicidal ways, only to explain a few hours later that it was nothing and that he shouldn't worry. Killed Victims This list shows the people Maggie has killed. *Thomas Richards *Numerous counts of zombies. Characteristics and role Maggie was never a religious individual, often annoyed by her father's extreme religious attitude which he was awakened to after her mother's death. She's shown herself to be both physically and emotionally weak, relying on Glenn for protection and comfort. She often struggles with her own insecurities as well, worrying about what people (including Glenn) think of her, even within the most least affecting situations, and trying to hide her emotions so as not to have her weaknesses be fully exposed. These insecurities bring a strain to her and Glenn's relationship and leads him to become confused about where they stand. Relationships Rick Grimes These two aren't seen talking very often. It can be seen though that Rick cares about Maggie a lot due to both her innocence and the fact that she means the world to Glenn. Maggie, like the rest of the group, looks up to him as their leader. Rick knocked Maggie over when the Woodbury army was shooting them, saving her life. When Maggie was unconscious and presumed dead after she attempted suicide, Abraham wanted to kill her but Rick prevented him from making any moves, beleiving her to be alive. Glenn What initially started off as a casual no-strings-attached affair quickly blossomed into a loving and genuine relationship .Despite several moments of strain in their relationship, thw two still mean the world to one another. Glenn and Maggie are, as of right now, the longest lasted married couple in the series. Sophia Peletier When Carol passed away, Maggie and Glenn took the responsibility to take care of Sophia as their own. Maggie loves Sophia and has kept her alive. Hershel Greene Maggie loved her father, and went into a deep depression after hearing about his death. Trivia *Maggie is played by Lauren Cohan in the television show. Her father Hershel (Scott Wilson) also appears, as well as her sister, Beth (Emily Kinney), who was not in the comics. *Maggie is the third longest living female character, behind Andrea and Sophia. *Maggie mentioned in early issues that she was 19. Since it's been almost a year since the original Atlanta group and Hershel's family crossed paths, it can be assumed that she is now 20. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters